The Demon herself
by M.i.a willams
Summary: A demon reveals Marcel plan but for the sake of piece between them. She also reveals Genevieve's plan to kill Klaus' and Haley's child.
1. Chapter 1

.. I think its time for me to go to New Orleans! Secrets have been brewing and what I just heard from the talk that the witches had with Monique, I need to go and stop Genevieve from killing that child. I'll be their worst nightmare, and I'll reveal all there secrets. Said Maria. Maria drove into the town of New Orleans, she was about start her plan. First lure Marcel and his "Army" back to the Quarter and get Haley and her pack to the quarter as well,and finally get Elijah and Klauscome out and The witches. She wanted to confront had to make an

illusion that will make both Haley and her pack,The witches,and Marcel and his "Army" that Elijah what's to have a meeting between all of them and apologize for the death of Thierry. First she'll have to make a phone call sounding like Elijah, everyone will come, then Elijah and Klaus will come out asking

why they finally I'll come out reveal everything!. Now it's time to really set my plan in motion. First she called everyone pretending to be Elijah, and surprisingly everyone came. She stayed in the shadows waiting for Klaus and Elijah to come out, and finally they did. In anger Klaus asked what

they were doing , looked in the crowd and saw Marcel he looked like he was about to kill Marcel, Elijah came out and asked the same question. I was just asking the same thing, you heard him!, so what are all of you doing here. We thought Elijah had call this meeting, if it wasn't Elijah or you who called the meeting. Than who did. Said Diego. I did! Said Maria, coming out of the shadows. Who are you Elijah asked. You see most of you have been hiding secrets and you think no one knows, before Klaus has his opinion on killing Marcel or letting him live. He also has a secret in need of revealing. The only reason I came is bbecause I thought Elijah was about to apologize for killing my friend Thierry said Marcel. As I was saying, its time for me to reveal the secrets, the only two people secrets I have to reveal are Marcel and Genevieve. Why did you call them here if you only needed to reveal two secrets?! Asked Klaus.

You see one secret is about the leadership of New Orleans, and the other is about the child. You see Marcel is trying to regain his leadership of New Orleans, I think you should be the way you to were when you first became the leader, learn how to be leader and forgive him. Besides Genevieve who told you him and Rebekah's dark secret...you should also forgive Rebekah. She is about to do something far more worse. What does this have anything to do about my child?! Klaus asked. You didn't let me finish...you see the witches have decided to let Genevieve live...but for one thing in return...your child. They want Genevieve to kill your child. And I'm not gonna let that happen.

Genevieve and Monique stooded scared while Davina and the rest stooded clueless. I know you two don't know she said, at first Genevieve was supposed to die so that one of the harvest girls could be ressurected and the witches of the quarter could get. back there power in the quarter. They didn't want this town to be overuned by vampires and Genevieve never succeeded I her plan to get the grimore for the witches and then sacrafice herself,when Monique had asked the witches if it was time for Genevieve to die after her unsuccessful plan, they decided to keep her alive and wanted her to kill your child. What are you going to do to me?! Asked Genevieve.

I'm gonna make sure Klaus or anyone else to kill you, but it doesn' mean I can't kill you, you see I have something planned for you. Do you believe in the Dark side. Why?!. Because you should! Maria had a knife in her hands, she bent down and cut a crack in the floor boards, the crack went down the line to Genevieve's feet.

You see Genevieve I'm not human! Look down at the crack. She looked down and saw bloody hands trying to reach the surface...what is that?! Do you really need to ask that. Genevieve looked at Maria and all she saw was black eyes and pale white skin. She was surprised no one could see what she was seeing. You have a choice, choose try to kill that child I'll haunt your nightmares and try to convince you about your decision and if that doesn't work...I'll send you down there.

You have already been on the other side, it wouldn't be horrible if you got to Know how it feels to be a human that has been punished for there sins. So what's your choice?! And if you don't answer, I will consider that you choosed second option. You should've just sacrificed yourself, why would the witches ever want that child to be killed...you should've gone along with the sacrifice after your plan failed. I know everything else ...but the witches decision on why to kill that child. Now make a choice. Klaus ' stood there with a devilish smirk on his face...forgetting all about Marcel, waiting for her to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it took me so long to update the story. I like to welcome a new reader to my story "The Ravenswoods"

Genevieve so what's your choice?!. I beg you, please give me time to think about this! Okay, tick, tock now how many hours should I give you...your lucky that I'm showing you a little mercy...for now!...you have 48hrs to 't try to do anything...because I'll be watching you..

.you do anything, runI or hide. I will find you before you can even dare to try anything...and I'll kill you...with no remorse! Genevieve quickly ran out of the Quarter she was scared for her life. Before the she demon had come to town she already did her plan, but it was only the beginning of her plan...she had the witches hex Klaus and Haley...so they could have terrible nightmares about Mikael..for some reason she wanted Klaus to see what would happen if he had that child and if convincing him that way...Haley's would become much more terrifying.

But the nightmares would only start tonight. Maria had left the quarter, with grin on her face..until she realized what was about to happen to both Klaus and Haley... she new it was to late but...she still manage to almost in succeeding before it got worst...but something stopped her she tried but a strange force pushed her away...maybe its their fate or "him" is messing with me.

Then she realized the witches started this, putting a shield over Klaus' room then Haley's...the shield was only there to keep her and only her out of their rooms. Maria almost managed to go through the shield until something pulled her leg and dragged her down...she new exactly where she was going...but she'd be back before Genevieve's 48 hrs were up but if not she'd still be back. The dreams started: 12:00 am Haley is sweating in her sleep unable to breathe then she wakes up screaming. Elijah hears her, puts down his book and quickly comes up stairs.

Haley, what's wrong! He said. Nothing just a nightmare. Tell me!. What? Describe the nightmare. Well, it was this man...a vampire' I walked into the quarter then he came up behind me and bit me...I tried to kill him but no matter how many times I tried to kill him...he wouldn't die, then he ended up killing me and I died with the baby! Haley, I think these aren't regular nightmares. Do you remember his this man look and did he say what his name was?! No and I can't remember! Open up your thoughts for me Haley... maybe I could see what happened. Elijah put his hands around Haley's head and begin he saw exactly as she said and he saw the man...he haven't seen him in a long time...it was his father...Mikael. Elijah stopped as he heard Klaus' voice and then he run towards the room. Elijah asked...nightmares?! And is it about are father..Mikael?! Yes!, how did you know?! Haley has been having them two. Do you think this is a sign said Klaus' it's probably the witches, but it could also be a sign or both .A sign of what?,Klaus sarcastically said that something is going on in the spirit world?! And Elijah gave Klaus' his serious look. First the treaty dosent work ,the bomb explosion and people in my pack dying, Klaus' little play toy trying to the child, before that the party failure which left tons of people dead,now this, what are we going to do?! It might be just me and Klaus shows having these dreams,which make since why he is in Klaus' nightmares, but why me...what have I ever done to Mikael...I didn't even know the man. When did you come in?! Klaus asked. I've been hear the whole time, I was just listening in the hallway.

Haley, your right but I think the reason why our father would want to haunt you is because your having my brother's child and my father wants to make sure this baby isn't born he's afraid of what the child might do, he will think this child is an abomination to human kind, especially if ithe child is born a hybrid. Genevieve has to kill the child, if Genevieve didn't succeed in this they'd make sure both the

child and my brother would be killed by mikael.. the witches probably started theiry second plans because they had the thought that Genevieve wouldn't be successful in the plan so they started their second plan. Elijah, I didn't get to finish ...but what if it happens to you two. Well, im gonna make sure I stop the witches before it does, what if its not the witches. The nightmare you had was only something that could be done by a witch now that I thought about I'm sure its them. Elijah, before you go...I have to ask if I could go back to the bayou...I need to see if the pack is okay. I suppose, you could go they already know that Genevieve is trying to kill that child and with all of them around, you'll be safe! They will protect you...let me take you. What about Klaus'?! He already knows! He was listening to us . I'll take you then I'll talk to the witches. Klaus' will be okay, I didn't mention it but he probably knows' he can't go back to sleep until I sort this out...which might take a while. I have to do the same thing two, I guess I could try to stay up. Okay, now let's go..we could be running out of time and not even know it.

Klaus' , Elijah, and Haley don't know that Genevieve made the plan.


End file.
